Prussia x Reader - You are my maid
by TaNa-Jo
Summary: You are living with your best friend but one evening when he wants to tell you his true feelings, some drunken soldiers are after you and you hide in a waggon, while your friend is waiting for you. You fall asleep and wake up in the castle of the kingdom. And then you meet the king, and unfortunatly he chooses you to become his personal maid. I am bad at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1

**Prussia x Reader**

**You are my servant**

**Chapter 1**

It was around 1700 in the region later called "Germany" as we know today. Principalities ruled over the people and the country. Your father was a soldier and during the war he got lost and you never saw him again. Because of that your mother followed him into death out of sadness several years after. When she died you were 12. That was 8 years ago.

"Come on (name)! We don't have much time left anymore! Hurry up a little!" Albrecht yelled.

"Yes just wait a second – do you know how difficult it is to put a dress on Albrecht?!" You answered him.

Today was the day of the year. Every year the prince of the principality Gilbert Beilschmidt visited the city. It was the day where the people celebrated the victory over France. The whole town was decorated with flowers and flags of the kingdom. It felt like a fairy tale when you walked through the town with all the music and singing. And then there were the soldiers marching through the big streets with fanfares.

Albrecht was your best friend since you were a child. You two were the same age and when you were without your parents, Albrecht's family helped you out but you soon tried to find your own home with the chance of money. Albrecht's family wasn't as rich as yours have been – and yours could not be called "rich". All in all your family counted to the simple bourgeoisie. Being an orphan wasn't improving your situation. With sixteen you began to live alone but you felt a bit bad about it since Albrecht's parents were like your own and they had always treated you well.

Soon Albrecht followed you and since then you lived together. You had a simple job in an estate where you worked as a servant. But your main job was to take care of the horses. Normally this was a boy's job but this wasn't just taking care. This were special stallions for exclusive riding for the rich men. Your father had taught you riding and through the years you never lost the ability to. Albrecht and you were sometimes too chubby, people wondered what a cute couple you two were. You directly denied it with a laugh and he agreed to it but you were not aware about how he really felt. Albrecht always had a soft spot for you but he was scared to tell you, because you always denied it in public. And second, he didn't want to destroy the worthy bond between you both. He worked in a forge as apprentice and was busy until the late evening sometimes.

But today the whole town, well nearly the whole town had a free day to celebrate!

You stepped out of your room in a nice red dress with a bright smile. This day was such a joyful event, you really enjoyed it a lot. He smiled shyly at you and you both prepared to walk into the centre of the town. The centre was the best place for the fireworks afterwards plus you loved seeing the soldiers – muscular men in nice uniforms – which girl doesn't like them?

But of course you and Albrecht were definitely not the only ones who wanted to go to the middle of the town. Many other people crowded the place to see and hear the King speak his victory speech.

Music began to play and you could see horses with soldiers riding them. They bravely smiled and had put on their medals of the war they took part in to protect the homeland.

And there he was in a buckboard – four white noble horses dragged it and their bridles were decorated beautifully. Gilbert Beilschmidt – the king of the country of Prussia. He had bright, nearly white hair and eyes red like wine or blood. Girls adored him and you had to admit that he looked very well but he was very arrogant, too. It was the way he held his speeches and treated others around him. Of course you only saw him only for some days in a year but from your experience you had, this was your picture of him.

Next to him sat a blond men with bright blue eyes in a uniform as well. You didn't know him but he really looked earnestly. He was tall and muscular you could tell and he seemed very strong.

Then Gilbert began to hold his speech and you watched together with Albrecht the parade.

Later in the evening after the fireworks you two were still celebrating.

"(name) let me buy us two some bread, we had no lunch today and I am pretty hungry."

You nodded in response, because you already could feel your stomach howling.

"Albrecht I will be over there! There are some shops I haven't seen yet!"

"Alright (name)! It can take a while, since there is a very long queue, so take your time looking." He answered and went off to buy some dinner for you.

Today he wanted to tell you about his feelings – he was so nervous that he had trembling fingers. His plan was to buy you some food and then go with you out of the town to sit near a river with beautiful flowers around it and tell you then.

"What is that light over there?" You wondered while you were walking to the place where the other shops have been. It was a five minute walk to the shops from the place where you have watched the fireworks with Albrecht. It was really dark you could barely see your own hand.

The path let through narrow alleys – you and Albrecht had a secret spot for the best view, you found out about it by accident some months ago. You could hear a conversation between two men which suddenly stopped. You leaned in closer, just curious why they have stopped talking when suddenly you felt a sharp grip on your shoulder.

You shrieked and turned around. Two soldiers, with already flushed cheeks from way too much beer or mead looked down at you with dumb smiles.

"Huh little lady? All by yourself at this time?"

"N-no I just wanted to-…" You tried to answer in a stutter.

"Ah we can't let this happen or Konrad?" The other one interrupted and patted your head.

"Never Gustav, never leave a poor helpless little cute girl alone by herself at night! We MUST take care of her!"

"Exactly Konrad! Why don't we take the cute thing with us? Hey sweetie don't you want to give us a little kiss as a thank you? We are your saviours!" He touched your chin with his thumb and you saw red.

"N-no! Leave me you drunken idiots! I-I don't need any help!" With that you ripped yourself out of his grip and ran as fast as you could blindly through the alleys. You could hear their surprised exclamations and then fast steps behind you and angry yelling. In their drunkenness they were a little bit slow in their reactions. Tears streamed down your cheeks, because you have never been in such a situation before in your whole life.

"I need somewhere to hide! They will catch up to me soon!" You thought and searched for anything to hide.

You spotted next to some of those white horses a wagon which wasn't entirely closed yet and the gap of the door of the wagon was big enough for your thin figure to slip into. When you finally were saved you prayed that they would come to another conclusion than searching in the wagon, because if they would do it you would be trapped like a pray by a falcon in a field.

You waited for them tensed and with sweat running down your temples. To relax you closed your eyes and tried to think about something nice- anything better than this situation. You were way too affright to leave so you remained silent. But after nearly an hour you fell asleep, because your eyes remained closed for the whole time and it was so late in the night that even the fear wasn't able to keep you awake.

You never recognized when the door was closed with a padlock and the wagon began to move and in the end, carrying you out of the town.

You awoke from loud talking and yelling.

"What? Where am I? Albrecht?" You wondered loudly.

The door opened and bright sunshine flooded into the wagon. With your hand you protected your eyes from it and you blinked into the faces of two young soldiers.

"And you are?" One of them asked with a weird look at you.

"You are not from the castle." The other one said.

"Castle?!" You answered with disbelieve and looked at them.

"Yes? Lady you are at the king's castle! Where else do you think you are?"

"I uhm…"

"Anyways! What are you doing in the wagon for the arms?! I am very sorry but I can't allow a girl to travel illegally with us to spy in the castle or whatever you are up towards our great king!"

He took your hand and pulled you out of the wagon. You felt a bit dizzy and wiped the sleep out of your eyes.

You blinked. You stood on a yard with dozens of soldiers marching and patrolling around you. Most of them were unshipping the wagons used for the festival yesterday. And then there was the castle with its flags and embellishment.

"Come on!" The other one said and you followed him. You were a little bit scared, because you had no clue what exactly was going on here so you followed him as fast as you were able to.

You followed him into castle where the officers worked.

It was a very big door out of wood with golden ornaments and white painting. He knocked and when there came the answer "Enter" the soldier opened the door and you followed behind.

There was a very pretty wooden desk and there were towers of papers a big men was filling out. He wore a uniform with many medals on it.

'Oh no (name) what have you done. How can I escape here?! I don't want to be shot or something. I wonder what will happen with me'. You thought nervously.

"What is it Lieutenant Berger?" He did not look up and was still filling out his papers.

"Well sir I found this girl here sleeping between arms in one of our wagons we have used for the festival yesterday in the capital town. She says she has no clue where she is but I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth so…"

"Berger this was the complete correct decision. Women are inscrutable for men and they can be snakes even if they have the prettiest face. Ha ha! " He laughed and finally looked up.

"And you are?" he asked you and his blue eyes studied you very closely it almost made you feel uncomfortable.

"I am (name) sir. I-"

"I asked for your name nothing more… yet. Woman you are still very young I don't think you are a spy but I can't let you go yet. We have to check your attitudes – maybe your try to enter the castle to spy the king just failed? I risk my neck here so I have no other choice. Berger!"

"Yes?"

"Put her into a single cell – I do not want her together in a cell with other men – I don't want to know what they will do to her."

"Of course sir!"

You felt miserable and angry. 'Only because of those stupid drunken bastards last evening I am now very far from home and now put into jail! Dandy! Just excellent! What will Albrecht think?! Oh no he must be in terrible fear! I totally forgot about him!' You panicked.

"Come on girl, let's get you a nice single cell." Berger answered and shoved you out of the room.

"I am very sorry it ended like that for you and I really hope you have no bad intentions, because you look very pretty and it would be very sad if we had to put you to death penalty." You shot him a smile and he answered with a pitiful smile.

But before you could leave the room the door was already opened and it nearly hit the poor soldier next to you directly in the face.

"H-hey!" Berger said shocked.

Then he went pale like a corpse. "I-I am s-sorry.. I- I didn't know your highness would…-"

"Yes, yes swallow your excuses soldier. Just pay more attention the next time you see your awesome king okay?!" A sharp voice answered and you directly rolled your eyes. You. Knew. That. Voice.

In front of you stood no one else than the king himself.

He wore a blue uniform and a black hat with feathers – the typical uniform of him. His red eyes stared at you and you looked into his eyes and then at the ground, because you had forgotten WHO you were looking at. Even if he was arrogant he was still the king and you had – if you wanted or not – to obey him.

"Woman what are you doing here? This isn't a place for women at all. Why aren't you somewhere in the castle doing women stuff or something? For what do I pay you?! Your job is to take care of my wishes and present my court nicely! So what are you doing here?!" He asked you with an arrogant voice.

Your cheeks flushed from anger and your temper took over your tongue.

"Well at first, I am not someone from your fancy castle or what you call it and second – I am not one of the things you own like the other poor maids around here! Alright?! I am NOT part of your staff okay? I –"

"Woman! That will give you jail for more than you can think of! How dare you speak like that to the king I should let you-"The officer yelled with a red head but he was interrupted by the king.

"Let her be Ferdinand. I will take care of her, I like women who say what they want! All the women fall for me and even she will ha ha! Woman, from now on you will be working for me as one of my personal maids! I will teach you how to act towards Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"But-!"

"No buts woman! I AM THE KING I really don't care what your current job is or now… was or whatever you are doing! Only god has more power than me here! Tell Ferdinand your address where you work and the address of your family and they will be informed. That is my last word. Hurry up woman I don't have time the whole day!"

After you told the address of the estate you were working at and also named your own address to inform Albrecht, the king gave you a sign to follow him.

"So your name is (name) (surname)? Well not as awesome as mine but it is okay with me. Aren't you grateful woman? You are chosen to work for me personally out of thousands women from the country! You should be crying out of gratefulness! Oh and praise me!" He said and smiled at his words.

"Yes." You answered with gritted teeth and looked everywhere but him.

"Are we angry? Ha ha nice! Soon you will adore me like the other women! Believe me – you will be turned into a noblewoman of my court! Even with your low society standards I can raise you out of your poor social class as king and find you a man, BECAUSE you are pretty! Ha lord how awesome I am! I rescue little poor girls out of a poor live in dirt and mud and then I give them the chance to be part of the nobility! I think you are the first human who ever got a chance like that! Be grateful! Ah- you don't have to thank me I KNOW that I am awesome!"

'What the hell?! And Albrecht adores him! Pah! That git is not much older than I am and I wonder how his ego could even fit into his body! What an arrogant prig! I will be never working for him out of my free will! And as a personal maid?! That means I am even closer to him than the rest of this bloody castle! Oh why me! Why?! My life is tortured enough! Calm down (name) – don't play the pity-card now! You can do better- keep your pride! It is just a man and HE exactly would only make a joke out of your shameful situation!' You thought and tried to ignore his monologue.

"(Name) from now on you will live next to my rooms where I mainly spend my day when I am not busy on battlefield blowing the French up. Ha Ha! Anyways! Sophie will tell you everything you have to know! I will await you this evening at dinner and tomorrow you will start working then. Now wait in the room over there for her, I have business to do. And where is the 'thank you my grateful king'?" he grinned at you and there was a glint in his eyes you directly analysed as a showdown you only could lose this time.

"Thank you oh my grateful king." You said in a high voice with way too much enthusiasm in it.

His grin faded and he narrowed you and then turned around and stomped away while he muttered some nasty words like "Stupid woman I will show her" and "no one beats me like that".

You smiled to yourself about your small victory and prepared as best as you could for what was to come up next.

Some seconds later a woman appeared, dressed in a strict brown maid dress. It was a very beautiful dress but the woman was much older than you and sturdy and had a serious expression on her face.

"Oh well we have much to do here." She said when she looked at you. "What a nice girl but she doesn't make something out of herself…. What a pity. Well I am Sophie and you are (name) I assume? I was told about you some seconds ago. I know the king since he was a small child and it is weird that he hired another personal maid and then… someone from the bourgeoisie! But… no one understands our king!" She threw the hands in the air and then looked at you again.

"Come on girl. I have to show you around and then we have to get you cleaned up and later dressed for the dinner with the king. You should feel very honoured, really!"

"Oh o-okay sure… Sophie." You answered and suddenly felt nervous about the whole situation.

You followed her into beautiful decorated rooms but you had not much time to study the little details and the expensive furniture in them, because Sophie was walking too fast.


	2. Chapter 2

_ I am so sorry :'D I had my finals and finished school so I had absolutely no time. And sorry for the bad English - you know... a German writing here :'D _

**Chapter 2**

"So (name), please take care of yourself from now on and when you are finished with your bath you have to wear the clothes I prepared for you on your bed. When you are finished please ring the bell." Sophie said at the other end of the door.

"Yes Sophie, thank you!" You said with flushed cheeks. You've never had set a foot in such a bathroom before in your life. There was a white bathtub with golden ornaments on it and a beautiful faucet in form of a sea creature. You stepped on the cold marble tiles and looked in the mirror.

'I really don't belong here. I don't understand my whole situation yet… it's all so very weird what happened today. The king is very weird…who would do what he just did?! Oh look at my hair – it is not as beautiful as the hair of all the girls I've spotted on the way to this room and I feel dirty in the presence of them.'

You were really not satisfied with yourself…at least you were thin but there was less to expect, because who would be fat with no money and little food?

You stepped into the hot water and it felt so good around you. The last time you had the luxury of enjoying a hot bath was when you were at the age like 3 or 4 and even then it was very rare. Hot water – that was something to cook with but for bathing? Only the rich could do that and even only some of them were able to.

And now you of all persons were sitting in a golden bathtub filled with steaming water. What a bitter-sweet irony.

After enjoying the hot water for some minutes you used the sponge and one of the phials to wash your body. Oh the showering gel smelled after roses in a beautiful spring. You used the thicker liquid for your hair and it smelled even better than the first. When you stepped out of the tub, wrapped in a fluffy towel you began to brush your hair and to dry it.

There was body cream you used for your dry skin and while you were rubbing it in you walked over to your bed to take a look at the clothes Sophie had prepared for you.

There was a beautiful navy blue dress lying on your bed with ruffles and ribbons but you had no clue how to put it on (in case you don't know : dresses at this time had many layers and were sometimes very complicated to wear. The corset was very painful to wear.) So you ringed the bell and Sophie knocked on your door and entered.

"May I ask you for help? I never wore such a beautiful dress before and I don't know how to put it on madam." You tried to ask in your most polite voice.

"(Name) there's no need to be such formal with me. I already told you just to call me Sophie! And of course I will help you! I am sure you never wore such a dress! Normally it is only worn by the noble woman that are living here at the kings' castle! By the way I am not sure why he wanted you to wear one of those but I assume it is, because you will be his maid from now on. He once had one but he fired her after some weeks…. She was such a nice girl but somehow he was not happy with her. You see… the king can be very difficult to handle sometimes – don't tell anyone I said this! I really respect the king but he is a human, too and you get to know him when you work for him. Especially you will – you'll be around him most of the day from now on I think. But now, let's get you dressed!" Sophie said with a warm smile.

You nodded and wondered what the king's ambition was to let you wear such a fine dress. That he was "difficult to handle" you were pretty sure of.

Sophie did your make up and turned your loose hair into a beautiful bun with shiny hair clips. You were a totally different person when you looked into the mirror.

Sophie gave you fitting shoes and you prepared for dinner. You were terribly hungry but in the other hand you had not the biggest desire to meet the king again. He was so full of himself and you felt uncomfortable around all these noble people.

"(Name) never talk back to the king or speak unless you are told to do so. Sit straight and behave while eating! Just follow the others – I will tell you more about dining rules later but now you have to hurry!"

Sophie guided you down the hall to the stairs and told a soldier to bring you to the dining hall.

You could feel his stare on you and you directly felt uncomfortable. Normally you were way more self-assured but you never wore such a dress before and you could remember wearing one only in your young age.

The hall was huge! There was a large and long table and ahead of it, the table for the king and his people.

King Gilbert was sitting in the middle of course on his throne and next to him was his brother prince Ludwig. Of course everyone in the kingdom knew how the king liked it to tease his younger brother. It was nice to see that even in royal families, siblings could show informal manners. Well the prince really looked annoyed at the moment and kind of blushed while his older brother was talking to him interrupted by his own laughter.

"Miss?" You turned around to face the soldier who was waiting for you.

"Yes?"

"Well I just asked you why I had to bring you here. I mean where are you expected to sit? And with whom?"

"Eeerr the king said to me he would await me for dinner but he gave me no further explanation."

The man beside you stiffened. "What?! You are supposed to dine with the king himself? I am so sorry miss I wasn't aware that you were of such importance! What an honour to dine with the king! I will lead you to your table right away. Please follow me."

When you reached the table of the king, men and woman looked at you. The men gave you nice smiles while some of the women shot you envious glares or just pretended you weren't there.

You never gave much about the struggle the girls did about 'who is the most beautiful around here' in your class.

'I think these women don't have anything else left than things like this. They already have everything they need while others have nothing.'

"Please sit here" Someone said to you and you were guided to a chair and the next moment you were sitting in front of golden cutlery and bowls filled with delicious looking food, beer and wine.

"My king! Look at this lovely lady I just met! If you allow, I will marry her!" The same person who has guided you to the chair you were sitting on now, said. You had the feeling he was already filled up with too much alcohol or it was a man with too much money and too less brain. But you knew men… as a woman you had very much luck until now. It wasn't common to be not married in your age yet.

King Gilbert turned around with a questioning and an annoyed look on his face. "And who might that be this time?" He asked. His eyes fell on you and for a moment you had the feeling he had forgotten about you. 'Of course. I am one of hundreds here I think.' But then his eyes flashed and it seemed he was …speechless?

"My king? So you will allow me to marry her?" The man asked.

"… Err… What? No way! I … I mean no way you are not allowed to marry my personal maid! Yes, yes it is my personal staff you want to marry here! So no way!" He said – a bit too fast.

He avoided your eyes and looked at a point in the air next to you. "(Name)! Come with me."

Slightly annoyed you followed him – his weird behaviour annoyed you and he just was an active part for some sentences. "Of course" You answered.

"Sit here maid. And eat what you want but tomorrow morning your work starts! I will tell Sophie to tell you more about it. As the king I have no time to manage such things – I am sure you will understand it." Gilbert said and he was back to his arrogant tone.

You nodded and sent him a sarcastic smile but he decided to ignore you and was back to eat his meat and drink beer. So you decided to eat but you felt so uneasy, you could only eat some vegetables. All in all the huge selection of food shocked you. You have never seen so much food before.

After a while you felt a glare on you. You looked around and you saw a woman in an ostentatious dressed. A bit too exaggerated you thought.

She glared at you with squinted eyes and she held her fork in a cramped way.

'What is her problem? God the noble people have quite a weird personality.'

You looked at your plate again and decided to wait until this banquet was finally over.

After one hour of silence someone patted your shoulder.

"Miss?"

"Y-yes?" You stuttered, suddenly feeling uneasy to hold a conservation.

"So you are new here?" A very friendly looking man said to you. He had short brown hair and a sharp yet friendly face. All in all he looked very handsome and you tried not to blush at your thoughts.

"Y-yes. I am! I am the personal maid of the king. Tomorrow starts my "work"".

He laid his head to one side "Oh really? Well that is a bit weird for him but okay. Oh I forgot my manners! I am Duke Christoph von Bergen. And your name is? " He asked friendly.

"(Name and surname) is my name sir."

"No need for that 'sir' (name) – lets be not that formal. I know you are from the middle class and I just can't speak to all the people I know in that form. It is nice to be able to speak freely. With me you can speak well… normal." Christoph smirked.

You answered him with a grateful smile.

"(Name) would you like to go for a walk? Since your work starts tomorrow you have free time I suppose today."

"Oh yes sure! Everything is better than sitting here and to sit in silence!"

"Great! Come with me please."

You stood up and followed him as fast as possible with that heavy dress.

Oh no – you were guided to Gilbert's chair. Help.

"My king, may I borrow your maid for a walk? I will bring her back to her chamber later then."

Gilbert turned around and eyed the man. He looked very calculatingly.

"Yes, yes you may take her with you. I await her back today! I prefer no tired staff working for me!" He said in a neutral tone but you could sense… anger? No it couldn't be that.

You nearly laughed about such a silly thought – 'I am just one of hundreds of people working for him. As if he would care.'

Christoph guided you out of the hall and you were relieved to be able to breathe fresh air again. Well you were standing in a corridor. One of many corridors.

You followed Christoph.

"So (name) you're the kings personal maid? How so? Normally he hasn't such things as personal maids. It is not his normal behaviour – but… let us say the king has his ...special moods so no one can say what he is planning at next. The calmer one truly is Prince Ludwig his younger brother. The younger one acts more mature than the older one. Ha."

You giggled "Yes that's true! Well when he saw me – Somehow I fell asleep in one of the waggons for the festival in the town and awoke here – he declared me to his so called personal maid but the hell knows what awaits me now. I mean I have a life and friends! Oh my god! Albrecht! What will he think?!" You said shocked. You had completely forgotten about him.

"Albrecht?"

You turned around. "Yes, yes he is my best friend and he was with me – but I was told everyone will be informed at my old workplace and I am sure they will tell him! So that shouldn't be a problem… well I hope they did…."

"Okay? Well at first you should prepare for your new – unwanted, as I take it – job? It would be the best I think."

"Yes I think you are right. Well… may I ask why you wanted to talk with me? I mean I am just a maid and no noble men."

"Hahahah!" Christoph laughed very loudly. "Well my dear (name), you are a very pretty young lady and yes you are from the bourgeoisie and normally no noble man would do something with you but the king has chosen you … I mean he could have every girl he wanted as a maid with perfect qualities but somehow he wanted you."

"Well then better be careful" You said jokingly but Christoph remained silent for a while and then he said "Well maybe… you are right… he seemed not very amused when I asked to take you out but… no that can't be… (Name) we better go back to the main floor. It is late and tomorrow your new life as a part of the castle will begin. You can consider me as a friend okay? Sometimes I need 'normal' people and not only noble men… gosh on my estate I have not only noble friends."

"Oh okay and… thank you very much! I am so glad I know someone now!" You smiled at him and even blushed a bit, because of the words he had said before. What he said about the king's actions from before you did not took for real- when he had said it you almost laughed.

Back in your room you saw an uniform lying on your bed. You eyed it. There was a letter next to it.

'Dear (name),

Here is your uniform the king wants you to wear. I will wake you tomorrow but from tomorrow you won't be waked anymore, because you have to be the one to wake the king. You have the right to enter his chamber of course. You are supposed to be around him at any time to be able to serve his needs. He will tell you what to do but of course you can ask me every time.

Sophie'

Then you eyed the so called 'uniform' again.

It was black and white with white tights, black skirt, a white apron, and black shoes and to your shock – many ruffles. You hated ruffles.

Frustrated you peeled yourself out of the beautiful dress and put it into the wardrobe next to your bed. You saw a beautiful woollen nightgown and took it out of the wardrobe.

'I can't believe I am allowed to such a luxury. I really can't believe this at all.' You said to yourself and went to bed.

….

…..

….

"Wake up (name)! Wake up!" Someone shook your shoulder.

"Nngh…" you muttered as response.

"(Name)! It is time to wake the majesty! That is your job from now on! I waked you so you can wake him now but don't expect me to wake you from now on, this isn't my working time but I did not want you to start this whole new job alone without any help!" Sophie's voice said near to your left ear.

Within a second you sat up and nearly caused Sophie to fall from the chair she was sitting on.

"My job!" You cried out.

"It seems you're awake now…"

"Yes! I cannot mess everything up on my first day!" You climbed out of the bed, still very sleepy and washed yourself. You could not care less about the uniform you had to wear now like all the other maids did – yet you had the feeling yours was a bit more special in case of the look and somehow the fabric seemed very worthy. Even if the king was an arrogant guy you had to swallow your pride and behave. It still was the king- there was no argument or room for discussion left.

When you were dressed, Sophie guided you to the king's chamber.

"Just wake him and then he will tell you what he wants. He can be…" and here she stopped and she ruminated for a moment as if she searched for the right words to describe a thing – "… let us say moody in the morning."

"Oh that will be no problem for me! " You said cheerfully. 'I hope that…'

Sophie nodded and turned around to leave.

You gulped and your hand trembled a bit when you touched the knob of the door.

'I can do this'

You opened the door and stepped gently inside.

You expected something else than you saw. In your imagination you had women in mind visiting him – well that wasn't uncommon for noble men or royal people.

The lord in your town was such a person – every time you had seen him, he was surrounded by noble women or noble prostitutes.

But the king? Well you weren't completely sure about it. You never saw him with many women before… to be exact… almost none.

You shrugged and looked at the room. Many books and paintings filled his rooms. There was an oil painting of the royal family – himself, his brother, the king before him, the parents and some other members of the family. Some personal things like swords, old uniforms and documents were lying around.

Then you spotted the big king sized bed near the huge windows with one of those beautiful balconies decorated with flowers in all colours.

'Okay now time to wake you up king- I- am –the- most- awesome.'

When you stepped to the bed it was… empty.

Empty.

Where the heck was he? You were supposed to wake him and now he wasn't there anymore and that meant he couldn't give you orders then and THAT meant you had failed.

Forgetting the respect you raised the bedcover to look if he was maybe covering himself or some other childish trick. But nothing. You began to panic.

'Okay. Okay. Breathe (Name). He must be here somewhere in the castle. Now search and stay professional! Yes! Professional!'

You breathed, turned around and with new energy you walked towards a room you weren't in before. His chamber consisted of many rooms and for entering you just came across two of them.

But you were suddenly stopped and bounced to the floor by – as it seemed to you, a wall or something.

Sitting on the floor, not very ladylike and to be precise – on your butt – you rubbed your spine.

"Ouch… my poor butt-" You stopped, because when you opened your eyes you saw two bare feet and when you looked up you saw a half-naked torso, only covered by a towel around the hips.

It was him. He looked at you, his expression went from startled to a lopsided grin while he was a little bit blushing.

Meanwhile you felt the heat in your face while you just stared at his body. He was very well trained and you could see the muscles clearly under his pale skin while some water drops were still running down his body.

"Like what you see?" A voice said and ripped you out of your stare.

"Uh… I… ye- I- I mean I-...I am so sorry... I-" You stuttered but he bent down and grabbed your hand, what made you even more blushing, and helped you to stand up.

"No problem maid, I-"He said but because he was still not dry and soaking the marble floor, you slipped when you wanted to actually stand up and fell backwards. With the impact of the fell you carried him along to the floor with you.

So you found yourself staring into two red orbs while bare skin touched your body. You felt it through the fine fabric and it made you shiver. His skin still was very warm from the shower and you could smell the scent of the shampoo he had used to wash his silver hair.

He used his arms to support his upper body half so he could straighten up.

You both did not say anything, just stared at each other with red cheeks.

Suddenly you realised that when he was using BOTH of his hands to support his weight to straighten up… what was about that towel then?

Your eyes widened and you blushed even more while your eyes wandered down. As if he was reading your mind, his eyes widened as well and his face went from pale to red. With one hand he grabbed the towel and stood up slowly. He stared at you. He just stared.

You were so shocked and could just stare back to him.

He opened his mouth to say something but as fast as you could you stood up, bowed your head and muttered a very quick "I am very sorry my king" and stormed out of the room, leaving a still speechless Gilbert behind you.


End file.
